


Five targets and a trap

by Shycubkovu



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Assassination, Contracts, Los Angeles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2020-07-24 02:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shycubkovu/pseuds/Shycubkovu
Summary: Agent 47 recieves a seemingly normal contract, only to get caught up in a web of conflicting interrests.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The bald imposing figure of agent 47 hid underneath the heavily corroded bed of a cheap motel room.

The floor on which he was lying must've contained more dried stains of unknown origins than the bed .

It smelled of cheap perfume, broken condoms and depressing reality. He didn't care

He kept his breath quiet but the grip on his silenced silver baller air tight.

The silverballer wouldn't be necessary if his target did what 47 hoped he would do

Leaving bullets at the scene of a contract always led to a smaller pay and the possibility of the local feds getting involved.

An accident meanwhile always proofed to be fast and fatal without any evidence to suggest a crime. 

.

Agent 47 was waiting for a man. Barely a man at the Age of 21 but a man non the less. 

Robert John Howard was a young man with ambitions.

Ambitions that made him the target of all the wrong people.  
After having murdered five hookers in two months and disposed of them carelessly, his friends in the mob started to distance themselves from him. 

These hadn't been any hookers.

These hookers belonged to the Gambovese family.A family with which the Colanno family (the one that had employed Roberts services for almost two years now) had good ties to.

Robert didn't care and grew even more reckless, believing that the family would have his back.

He killed Alberty Gambovese, the son of the Gambovese don.  
.

That had happened five days ago.  
Not even ten hours after the news had broken did the ICA receive a call from George Colanno, putting a hit out on Robert John Howard.

He only asked for the hit to be executed with the utmost discrettion.

Agent 47 had been informed a mere thirty hours later.  
A long plane ride and two days of gathering information later, 47 was laying underneath Roberts motel bed.

.

If he was correct then the man in question would enter the room in less than a minute.

Robert's urges were his weakness.  
He loved hookers, although love might have been the wrong wording.  
He loved to fuck and abuse them, since they weren't really human in his eyes.  
No one would miss 'em , so he reasoned.  
.  
47 had managed to get his hands on the motel check in list. 

Robert would always check in at 11:35 p.m. and leave at 00:15. 

47 had spied on Roberts routine for the last two days and learned that Robert would check in, take a shower, call a number  
(presumably John Stevenson, a pimp and friend of Roberts),wait for the girl to arrive , make love /beat the living shit out of her, throw her out, take another shower  
and leave again. 

.  
The motel room door opened and sick yellow light flooded the room.

A light switch was flicked and the same yellow light illuminated the rest of the room as the door slammed shut. 

The man who had entered the room was absent mindedly singing a tune to himself as he started to strip.

"There is no time for us. There's no place for us. What is this thing that builds our dreams. Yet slips away from us."

.

47 recognised the voice, it was Robert John Howard.

The one meter and ninety-one centimeters tall brown-haired, well-built american young man.

Once Robert was fully naked, he went and started to shower.

47 could still hear him sing. 

"Who want's to live forever."  
.

47 slipped out from underneath the bed and made his way to the bathroom door.

It stood wide open. Doing his best to avoid his reflection being shown in the mirror 47 spotted Robert, who was now washing his hair.

This was the moment 47 had been waiting for. He stepped into the bathroom with fast unwavering steps,grabbed Roberts head and rammed it into the wall .

Robert let out a groan of pain as tried not to lose his balance.

47 swiftly swung his left leg to literally sweep Robert off his feet.

Robert finally lost his balance and collapsed to the right, banning his head in the process.

Robert lay motionless on the bathroom tiles.

47 knew that Robert was just unconscious but there wasn't too much he had to do now to finish the job properly. 

He ripped the shower curtains from its pole and started to softly place it 

in Roberts mouth. Stuffing it down his throat would only raise suspicion.

The nose was not important since it had become clogged with blood.

A few spastic movements later, Robert John Howard stopped moving forever.

.

47 exited the way he had entered the room. He got into his rented car and started to drive towards the city.

As he drove on the empty nevada highway , he looked at his phone. Diana, his handler, had left a voice message. 

"It's a nice night 47 and knowing you I believe you already took care of mister Howard.

I have a nice and potentially difficult contract with five targets in L.A. for you,

given that you are currently close to the area in question. Contact me for further information."

.

47 always liked a good challenge. A good challenge meant a good way of testing the limitations of his abilities, and this sounded like a good challenge.

End of Prologue.

Next Chapter 1:" As expected."


	2. As expected

It was dark in the supply closet. Agent 47 kept his breath calm. There was no need to announce his presence to anyone any sooner than necessary.  
He knew that the assistant had to come in here any second.  
He had made sure of that by taking a few equipment items from their proper place.  
Then, as he had predicted, the closet door opened. He was positioned on the wall behind the opening radius of the door. 

This had the added effect of the door not banging against the wall as the assistant would have expected, prompting him to investigate. 

As the pale looking caucasian mid 20's dentists assistant peeked behind the door, he was met with the barely recognizable silhouette of agent 47.  
Wasting no time , 47 hit the assistant in the jaw with mathematical precision, resulting in the young man being knocked out instantly.  
47 rushed forward,stopping the body mid fall and swiftly closing the door.

"He should be here by now." Said Doctor Paul Ho to his secretary. "The Patient is already under anesthesia" 

Having taken an alternative route through the practice rooms, agent 47 entered the operation room.  
"47, your target lies on the slab, almost a bit too easy but who said every contract had to be hard. Right?" said Diana through 47's earpiece.  
"Yeah." 47 muttered as he carefully looked around. He slowly approached the man sitting sedated on the operating chair.  
"That is Matthew Thompson. According to our files he abused financial fonds of a big IT company who shall remain anonymous. Suffice to say he angered the wrong people."

47 took a syringe out of his pocket and felt the pulse of the man under narcosis on the slab.  
To 47's surprise the pulse he was looking for simply couldn't be found.  
His target was already dead.

A sudden slight prick was felt by 47 in his upper right shoulder.  
In a swift reactionary move, 47 spun around , while unholstering his silenced silver baller, dropping the syringe in the process.

He was met with the secretary and the dentist holding tranquilizer guns aimed at him.  
The dentist himself must've already shot, given that he was lowering the device in an attempt to reload.  
The secretary pulled the trigger as 47 had acquired proper aim of her head.  
A second prick was felt by 47 near his stomach as a tranquilizer dart lodged itself into his abdomen.  
47 shot at the secretary first, hitting her in the eye, then at the dentist, striking his left front-lobe.  
Both collapsed.

47 dropped his silver-baller and removed the darts as quickly as possible.  
If he was lucky the poison or whatever they had shot him with hadn't fully infiltrated his body yet.  
He started to feel tired and dizzy. No doubt the poison doing it's job.  
He needed to stay awake. If someone had set him up, as was obviously the case, he needed to get away from here or else he'd be a sitting duck.

He stumbled over to the operating table and picked up the drill.  
"47, what just happened? I heard a comotion. " Asked Diana through the headset.  
"Hold on a moment." murmured 47 as he activated the drill.  
Amateurishly aiming it at his first and second molar on the right side, he dug the rotating medical dental drill into his teeth.  
At first the harsh vibration wasn't to bothersome, until 47 hit a nerve, upon which he let out an animal like growl and dug just a few millimeters deeper .  
Once he felt a warm liquid drip on his fingers, he removed the drill and got a cotton ball from the cabinet,letting it soak in the blood.  
The pain was splicing in nature and agonizing enough to keep him awake.

"It was a set up. I'll cut the connection until i know I'm sure my position is no longer compromised." Said 47 into the headset and removed it from his ear, dropping it into the bin

Stepping over the two corpses and into the hallway, 47 looked out for possible further attempts to catch him.  
It was logical to assume that they, whoever they were, would want to catch him, given the nonlethal poison.  
He quickly made his way back to the supply closet. Quickly starting to change his attire again.

Running around L.A. with a bloody dentists outfit might not be the smartest move.  
He was almost finished when he heard about six feet entering the office.

"Fuck, he got away. Either that or he's still hiding here. You two check the windows , I'll cover potential hiding places."

Putting on his vest, 47 stepped out the closet and was meet by a black-haired well dressed caucasian man, who had his back turned to him as he was carefully opening a balcony door.

47, held his silverballer in the right and his shoes in the left hand as he slowly backed out of the office.  
Better have the man searching for a few more minutes than his goons being alerted by his corpse.

47 put on his shoes once he was at the exit door.He stepped out into the street in a mix of pain and slight dizziness.


End file.
